


Linkage

by TheDemonTsubasa



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Slow Burn, ish?, re-write of the original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonTsubasa/pseuds/TheDemonTsubasa
Summary: Hey..." Mikoto stared up into the clouds she laid on the ground, the grass brushing against her arms. She closed her eyes as a soft sigh escaped her, "Is it possible to fall in love with someone you always believed to only be a friend?"
Relationships: Misaka Mikoto/Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So, I've been inspired because of some awesome comments and also, with the new season of Railgun. I'm going to be going through the chapters and re-writing/re-working them if I feel they need it? We'll see how this goes. To all new readers, what's up! Hope you enjoy.

It started as a spark. 

If asked, Mikoto wouldn't be able to pinpoint when it happened. How things evolved past the point of no return. When she fell headfirst into the valley, on the precipice of change. 

A metamorphosis of her own making. 

**x**

_Saturday, August 15th_

_12:30PM_

Mikoto woke up a half past noon in the spacious apartment that she shared with her kouhai. It was like any other Saturday. The days started to blend together after a while, but Mikoto welcomed the peace. It was a long sought after reprieve after a youth entrenched in blood and fear. Lies that slipped through clenched teeth as she learned to navigate the underbelly of the city she once loved. Things were different now. It took some time, but Mikoto learned that she wouldn’t be able to keep her friends safe if they barreled blindly into situations that required more care. One injury too many is what had her spilling many dark truths, but she had felt an ease slip over her that she hadn’t felt since her years in primary. Now that everything was out in the open, she was free to hope again. 

It was nice. 

Though their private academy had dorms that were perfectly suitable for any student, Mikoto preferred living in the apartment complex. It offered the much needed privacy and space needed to conduct any investigations that came across the desks at Judgement. Mikoto figured that if her kouhai was going to run herself ragged working through files, she might as well do it somewhere she was comfortable. Safe, for Mikoto to watch over. 

"Kuroko." Mikoto yawned as she walked out of her room and into the living room, rubbing her stomach from under her shirt. "Do we have any-"

Kuroko lifted a glass of milk before Mikoto had the chance to finish. Mikoto’s lips quirked into a small smile as she walked over to the glass table Kuroko was seated at. She leaned into the side of it, her fingers brushing along Kuroko’s as she carefully took the glass. Mikoto stared over the rim of it curiously as she watched Kuroko scribble in a journal. The cover over the back of it was familiar and told Mikoto that Kuroko was doing more than just schoolwork. 

"Thanks." Mikoto took a sip of her drink. "What are you working on?"

Releasing a small sigh, Kuroko set the pad down and turned to look at her. "Just some notes for this case. The situation is growing a bit out of hand and I am trying to figure out how to approach it without things escalating."

Mikoto hummed, brows knitting together as she considered Kuroko’s words. She placed the cup on the counter and moved to sit across from Kuroko. “Ah, it’s good that you’re working so hard,” Mikoto started as she rested her elbows on the table. “But don't stress yourself out too much, okay?" She reached over to press her finger against Kuroko's forehead. "It wouldn't do anyone good if you run yourself ragged, okay?."

A small blush shaded Kuroko's cheeks at the sudden concern. "I know…" she murmured, a small, adoring smile tugging at her lips. "Thank you for worrying about me, Onee-sama."

For some reason, Mikoto felt her face heat up at the fond look Kuroko leveled her with. She slowly lowered her finger. "A-ah, it's no problem, really," she stuttered before cautiously returning the smile.

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Mikoto reached forward once more so that she could brush a few strands of auburn hair back, her thumb gently stroking across Kuroko's temple.

"Onee-sama…?"

Mikoto's eyes widened comically as if she just realized what she did. "Sorry!" She laughed awkwardly as she stood up, palming the back of her neck. She turned away from the table to stretch. "Man, I must have slept weird or something, I’m so sore." She quickly changed the subject as she made her way to the dining room table, adding much needed space between them. 

Lately things with Kuroko had been...confusing. To say the least. There were moments where they would stare at each other for too long or Mikoto would find herself touching Kuroko unnecessarily. What was even more confusing were the times when Mikoto would find herself responding to Kuroko's advances, wanting more. But more _what?_ What did that mean exactly? Mikoto sighed, feeling weary all of the sudden.

_Why am I acting so weird?_

She felt eyes pierce her back, but thankfully Kuroko responded with nothing more than a quiet, "Right…" before making her way over to where Mikoto was standing.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Something in her expression must have given something away, because Kuroko softened before her once more. Kuroko set her palm on the small of Mikoto’s back and leaned into her to rest against her shoulder. "I made breakfast. Make sure to eat everything."

Mikoto felt herself lean into the touch. "Hah, don't I always?"

"Hmm." Kuroko eyed her in amusement. "I seem to recall Onee-sama suspiciously depositing what appeared to be the cup of tempura I prepared in the garbage yesterday."

"Geh-" Mikoto could practically feel a sweat drop rolling down her cheek as she blushed in embarrassment and looked up towards the ceiling. "Uh…I don't remember doing that."

Kuroko sighed. "Honestly, Onee-sama is such a child sometimes." She smiled gently, her palms gently brushing against her sides.She placed her hand on Mikoto's cloth covered stomach while fixing her with a stern gaze. "It is important to have a fully balanced meal."

"What are you, my mother?" Mikoto’s face warmed further at the touch, her stomach tensing from the gentle caress. She swallowed thickly, allowing herself a moment to indulge in the feeling before stepping back so that Kuroko's hands would fall.

"Fine." She ran a shaky palm through her hair as she walked over to the dining table. "I'll eat everything on my plate. Promise."

"That is all I am asking Onee-sama." Kuroko pulled her apron off and set it on the counter. "Enjoy your breakfast. I am heading to the office to continue working."

Mikoto looked up from her meal. "Hm? Aren't you eating?" She asked as she picked up her bowl of rice and chopsticks. "There's too much here for just me."

Kuroko smiled, seemingly moved by Mikoto's concern. "I am fine, Onee-sama. I already ate before you woke up…" she trailed off before smirking mischievously. Mikoto was immediately suspicious.

"What is-K-kuroko!" Mikoto's cheeks turned pink as Kuroko disappeared from sight only to land on her lap, nuzzling her neck affectionately.

"Of course, I would not mind having Onee-sama as an afternoon snack~"

"Don't get your hopes up, kid," Mikoto stated dryly as she picked up a tempura with her chopstick and popped it in her mouth, outwardly unconcerned by Kuroko's actions. Inside Mikoto felt her stomach clench as her kouhai's legs softly brushed against hers.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to stay calm. _What is wrong with me?_

"Mou, Onee-sama is so cruel," Kuroko whined as she moved back so that she could pout at her.

"Yeah, yeah," Mikoto blushed a little when she noticed Kuroko looking up at her adoringly. She glanced away. "Shouldn't you get going? Konori-senpai will scold you if you're late, right?"

Kuroko did as she asked with no argument.

**x**

_Saturday, August 15th_

_2:04PM_

The form of Shirai Kuroko seemingly disappeared from sight only to reappear more than 80 meters away from the original spot.

"Uiharu, stay on the alert and be prepared to contact Anti-Skill on my signal," Kuroko stated in a clear, authoritative voice as she teleported from building to building in a manner of seconds. Her hair flowed free behind her, occasionally whipping along her face.

For the past several days there had been reports of gang activity throughout the length of the district. Small occurrences that hinted at a clear and steady escalation of violence. Despite the considerable resources on hand, the perpetrators had evaded arrest at every instance, disappearing without a trace.

Through practiced and well executed investigative work, Kuroko had finally managed to track down a viable lead. With Uiharu providing support in the background, Kuroko set off to apprehend the possible suspects. 

While normally Kuroko was able to keep a level head when it came to these matters, she couldn't help but feel a bit on edge today. Though she tried her best to keep her personal and professional life separate, when it came to her Onee-sama she often found herself unable to completely block thoughts of the older girl out. Mikoto had been acting so strange lately. It was throwing her off balance, shifting her equilibrium. Keeping her off task. Which was dangerous, in more ways than one. Mistakes were more damaging with an ability like hers. She was well aware of the risks involved when it came to teleporting. A brief image of Musujime Awaki flashed through her mind. 

Kuroko gritted her teeth.

Fear was a tangible emotion at times like this. Kuroko didn't mind breaking the rules when it came to achieving a greater good, but sometimes she wondered if her feelings for Mikoto clouded her judgement. Kuroko often let things slip, opting to keep her mouth shut when it came to minor offenses. Looked the other way when it came to Mikoto's whims.

Sighing, Kuroko resolved to push those thoughts away to focus on the matter at hand. Her expression remained neutral as she carefully landed on her feet in an alleyway off the main road. She took off into a run at the muffled sound of an altercation. Turning the corner, an announcement of "This is Judgement" was on her lips only for her words to taper off into nothing. 

Frowning, Kuroko's mouth thinned into a muted line at the lingering sparks of electricity in the air. A familiar sight. 

Mikoto stood with her back facing Kuroko, the delicate scope of her neck inclined as she stared down at the mess of bodies left in the wake of her release of power.

“Now look what you made me do,” Mikoto sighed. The definition of her bicep strained against the fabric of her shirt as she shook out her fingers only for them to pause mid shake at Kuroko’s arrival. Mikoto was intune with the electrical signals of the people surrounding her. She had explained it to them once. Everyone gave off their own frequency, little vibrations she could feel in the tips of her fingers, throughout the length of her form. 

When asked what kind of signal she gave off, Mikoto had stared at her with a curious expression, a glint of fondness in brown eyes as she looked her over. 

_"You want to know what you feel like, huh?" Mikoto hummed as she glanced off to the side, the corners of her lip lifting up into a smile "Something akin to lightning, perhaps."_

It was a statement she hadn't bothered to elaborate on, choosing instead to change the subject completely. It was another memory in the mix of moments that Kuroko couldn't quite explain, an anomaly in the natural occurrence of who they were supposed to be to one another.

Kuroko drew herself back into the present as Mikoto turned towards her with a sheepish expression." Oh, hey, Kuroko,” Mikoto said with a chastised grin. Preemptive to the lecture she knew was coming. 

If Kuroko were not so disgruntled, she might have been amused.

"Again, Onee-sama?" Kuroko couldn't find it in herself to be completely angry with the older girl. Only tired. A repetitious emotion. They often found themselves acting out the same scenes. A play only they were privy to. 

Kuroko straightened from her slump. "How many times do I have to tell you that dealing with the criminals of Academy City is the job of Judgement and Anti-Skill." It's a rhetorical question. She already knew the answer to the long sought inquiry. She reads the lines stoically. 

Mikoto's brow rose in consideration before she tipped her head back. “Mm, I wonder,” she mumbled, staring up at the sky with a small hum. 

It’s an odd thing to say. Before Kuroko could even think to respond, Mikoto moved to stand in front of her, palm settling on her shoulder. An intense expression shaded Mikoto’s features. "Are you almost finished for the day?" Mikoto asked suddenly. "Want to go out?"

Eyes widening, Kuroko found herself momentarily floored at just how nonchalant Mikoto was acting. All the fight drained out of her as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Uiharu.

A performance on repeat.

**x**

Kuroko released a long sigh as she and Mikoto traveled down the street.

"That's the third time you've sighed in the past five minutes, Kuroko." There was a strain to Mikoto's voice as she kept pace with the younger girl's brisk stride, eyes steadily trained on her tensing figure. "I'm sorry, okay?" 

"And I already said it is fine, Onee-sama. I know it's to be expected,” Kuroko noted in a droll tone, shooting Mikoto a sidelong gaze as she walked along a winding path. "Everything will be taken care of. Please do not concern yourself with it any longer."

Mikoto ran a palm back through her hair as she settled beside Kuroko. "You're mad at me."

"I am not angry."

"You definitely are," Mikoto responded in a mumble. "You haven't even lectured me yet."

Kuroko glowered at that. "Is there any point in lecturing someone who doesn't listen?" She stopped walking completely, turning to Mikoto then. “You are powerful, Onee-sama. We both know this.” Kuroko paused to gather her thoughts, briefly faltering at the downward tug of Mikoto’s lips. She took a breath, resolved to continue in spite of it. "Be that as it may, those criminals have been able to evade capture for over a week. One of them could of had a hidden ability. "

Mikoto's lips curled into an amused smile. Inappropriate really. Kuroko felt her irritation spike at the sight of it.

"Ah, there it is," Mikoto stated dryly, gaze leveled on Kuroko evenly. "So what about you then?" Dark eyes narrowed. "Were you planning on taking all those guys on by yourself?"

Kuroko scowled at the line of questioning. "Anti-Skill was on standby."

"And how long would it have taken for them to get there? More importantly, if you had gotten in a bind how would you have called for help?" Mikoto held her chin up, defiant in her stance. "It's easier for me to just take care of them, right?"

The words cause the irritation to shift into full blown anger. Kuroko hated when Mikoto did this. Normally she was able to brush the words aside, but her nerves were shot. There were just too many confusing emotions at play. "What Onee-sama seems to conveniently forget is that I am a Judgment member. I am able to handle myself."

"Oh, and what if you had gotten hurt?"

"You are missing the point entirely!" Kuroko snapped. "Possibly sustaining energies is part of the job. Besides, I am not so weak as to require Onee-sama to take care of everything for me."

A bewildered look crossed over Mikoto’s face at the subtle accusation in Kuroko’s tone. Mikoto took a step closer. "Kuroko, that's not-" 

A familiar ringtone broke the tension. They stared at one another for a moment longer before Kuroko took a deep breath and answered the call. "Yes?"

Kuroko listened for a few seconds before her gaze shifted. "Yes, this is Shirai. Tell me the situation…"

Mikoto sighed as Kuroko moved away, the tension falling to nil. She swiped her palm along her cheek, a mix of emotion stirring within her. 

"Onee-sama." She looked over at the call of her name, her expression measured as she met her kouhai's eyes. Kuroko gazed back stoically, a slight twitch to dark brows. 

"I must head back to the office to take care of an urgent matter," Kuroko stated evenly. "We shall continue this conversation later."

"Yeah, yeah," Mikoto muttered as she huffed before looking off to the side. She felt something heavy settle in her chest when Kuroko shook her head before teleporting away.

Mikoto glared at a random street vendor before ruffling her hair, shoulders dropping.

She stood in the middle of the sidewalk unmoving for a few minutes before sliding a palm into her pocket. Mikoto pulled out her cell and called on a familiar companion. 

"Hey, Touma? Do you have a second?"

**x**

Blue eyes shone heavy with disapproval from where they stared across from her. "So what you're saying is that instead of telling Shirai about how you’ve been feeling, you decided to butt in her investigation, undermine her authority _and_ her ability, and then continue to argue with her about it?"

"Well, when you say it like that..." Mikoto twirled her straw around her glass of coconut soda slowly, palm resting against her cheek.

Touma released a long sigh. "Honestly, Mikoto…"

"I know, I know." Mikoto pinched her nose. "You don't have to tell me."

The two sat across from each other in a small booth at a certain restaurant in the city where they had been meeting infrequently since Mikoto had turned fifteen. Over the past two years, they spent some time getting to know each other.

It had been hard for Mikoto at first. She had been infatuated with Touma for what seemed like forever. But Touma had barely shown any romantic interest in her and once she realized that her feelings would go nowhere, she had been content to love him from afar. However, after actually spending time with him, she realized just how much she had romanticized and idealized the older boy.

The acknowledgement had stung, but she got over it and once she had, their friendship had blossomed into something genuine. 

She appreciated how things were with them now more than anything. It was nice having a impartial observer. Someone completely neutral to the situation.

Touma rapped his knuckles against the table. "Still, even after all this time, you refuse to be honest with yourself, Mikoto." He pointed out, not unkindly.

Mikoto frowned as she fell silent, her eyes drawing shut.

There, in the quiet, dimly lit restaurant with the boy she once loved, she thought on a realization a long time coming.

**x**

"Ah, but to have a pretty girl cook you breakfast every morning and dote on you. Misaka-san is living the high life while the rest of us suffer in misfortune."

Mikoto glared at Touma from the corner of her eye as they walked down the street together.

"I really don't want to hear that from a guy who always seems to have beautiful foreign women hanging around him.”

Touma raised a palm in defense. "Trust me when I say it's nothing to feel fortunate about."

Mikoto rolled her eyes at that. "Whatever," she muttered before smiling back at him. "Speaking of which, how is Index-san?"

"Eh, she's in France now with a few of our friends." Touma felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. "She'll be back in a few days."

"Hmm…" Mikoto smirked as she stared straight ahead, “You usually go with her when she heads out of the country. You must miss her."

"I don't miss the dent she puts in my wallet."

Mikoto laughed as they continued down the street, their conversation dissolving into small talk. They were heading to see a movie, something to take Mikoto’s mind off the current situation. They rounded the corner where the theater was.

"Man, it's so hot." Mikoto raised her arms up and stretched before placing her hands behind her neck. "We should get some ice cream when we're-oh, ow, what the hell, Touma?” Mikoto rubbed her nose to help ease the impact of her walking into his back. "What's the deal-"

"Isn't that Shirai?"

"Huh?" Mikoto turned to where Touma was looking and instantly recognized the familiar twin pigtails of her roommate. Something in her warmed at the sight of her kouhai, but the feeling didn’t have time to settle. 

"I thought you said she was working."

Mikoto’s brows furrowed. "She is…" she trailed off when she noticed that Kuroko was standing close to and speaking with some girl Mikoto had never seen before. 

Some _pretty_ girl.

"If that's work then where do I sign up to be a Judgment member," Touma joked with a wide grin. They continued watching as Kuroko and the other girl talked for a few seconds before Kuroko leaned up to kiss the brunette on the cheek.

Mikoto's eyes widened as something in her chest clenched. _Who the hell-_

"Oh, they seem close. Do you know her too, Miko...to?" Touma paused when he noticed her expression. He suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Um…Misaka-san…"

"It's such a nice day out, let's walk around some more!" Mikoto shouted, a fake smile spreading along her face as she spun on her heel. Threads of electricity sparked in the air as she stomped off in the opposite direction. 

Touma sweat dropped, "Eh? But the theater…" He pointed across the street.

"Let's go!"

His head dropped with a sigh. "Ahh, such misfortune."

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter update circa 2020.

On volume 19 of the Index Novels (they're so good!) and I've read through the Liberty Arts City arc for the Railgun side story which will most likely be animated for Railgun S (the second season of Railgun for all those who don't know). Also reading through the Russian demonstration arc which is another Railgun side story set before Mikoto met Uiharu and Saten.

Anyways thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.

**x**

_ August 15th, 2:50PM _

_ I cannot believe I allowed myself to fall for such a petty trick.  _ Kuroko's face was glum as she gazed at the card in her hand before glancing over at the movie theater warily. With some input from Uiharu, she had managed to track down the supposed friends of the criminals she had been tracking and after some  _ persuasive  _ tactics, convinced them that cooperating really was in their best interest. She had finally thought she had gotten somewhere only for the address they provided her to be a dead end. 

Kuroko released a tired sigh before stuffing the piece of paper in her pocket.  _ No matter. I'll reconvene with Uiharu and then- _

"Shirai-san!"

Kuroko frowned at the call of her name and turned her head slightly to look over at the direction the voice came from. Her eyes narrowed at the approaching figure. "Ah, Mikami-san."

_ Odd to see her so far out. Though I suppose this section is a popular spot.  _ Kuroko appraised the other girl silently as she waited for Mikami to make her way to her.

Mikami Azusa was a Level 4 Pyrokinetics in her year. Though they had only had a few conversations, Kuroko had noticed how the other girl's eyes tended to drift towards her chest more often than not. Which was understandable. Flattering even, to some extent. While her heart remained loyal with her Onee-sama, it was nice to be appreciated. At least physically. 

Mikami-san came to a stop in front of her and graced her with a wide smile. "I never expected to see you out here, Shirai-san!"

Kuroko returned Mikami-san's smile with a dull stare. "As you can see from the badge, I am on official Judgment duty," she replied, keeping her answers short and even. The apathy was mostly out of habit. She had at least tried to soften her approach when it came to people outside of her personal friend group. Less problems that way. 

"I see, patrolling for bad guys." Mikami-san nodded thoughtfully, blue eyes dancing with mirth. It almost seemed as if she were more amused by Kuroko’s responses than put off. Which was new. Most people found her intimidating. 

Or arrogant. 

Whichever.

“You know, I never got the chance to say this before, but I think it's great what Judgement does for our city."

"...really?" Kuroko’s head tilted. Well, that was a surprise. Usually the other girls at the academy simply scoffed or gave condescending giggles whenever she mentioned she was a member of Judgment. The corner of her mouth twitched into a small smile.

"Yep." Mikami-san's gaze softened then. "You're pretty amazing, Shirai-san."

“Oh.” Kuroko blinked at the compliment, taken aback by the genuine warmth she could hear in the other girl's voice. "Well." She coughed slightly into her palm. "That is kind of you to say. Thank you, Mikami-san. We of Judgment always appreciate the support..." she trailed off when the piece of paper from earlier fell out of her hand and onto the ground. She sighed before leaning down to pick it up only to have Mikami-san beat her to it.

"Mikami-san-"

"Hey, I know where this is." Mikami-san grinned as she stood up from her crouch. "Yeah, it used to be right where the movie theatre is but it relocated. Are you looking for it? I can give you the new address."

Kuroko straightened immediately, relief going through her at the idea of another solid lead. "Yes, that would be of great help." She pulled out her phone and opened it to take notes, nodding along as Mikami-san described the building she was looking for along with the new address.

"I appreciate your assistance, Mikami-san." She suddenly felt a lot better than she had a few minutes ago. "I must admit, I was at a bit of a loss before you came over. Thank you again.”

Mikami-san rubbed the back of her head in what Kuroko assumed was a bashful manner. "Not a problem, Shirai-san. I hope you get your bad guy."

Kuroko's lip twitched.

_ Hm. Cute.  _ Kuroko's eyes drifted to the side at that thought and nodded before turning to leave only to falter when Mikami-san placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back over at her curiously. "Yes?"

"I was just." Mikami-san blushed a bit. "I was wondering if you, ah, maybe would want to go out sometime?"

Once again, Kuroko was a little taken aback. While she had received some ‘love’ letters over the years, mostly from reformed criminals and those she had helped in various cases, this was the first time someone had asked her out so candidly. It was flattering, if not kind of surprising. 

"Like a date?" She asked carefully, needing clarification before she proceeded any further. 

"Yes."

Kuroko bit down on her bottom lip. For a brief moment, she entertained the idea. It would be nice to be with someone who was actually interested in her. 

A small sigh escaped her at the thought. 

It would be easier, yes. But would it be fair to either of them when no matter how unrequited her love was, her heart still belonged to her Onee-sama?

She turned to face Mikami-san properly then, palms on the side of her as she bowed her head slightly. "While I am flattered, Mikami-san, I'm afraid I must decline. I'm in love with someone else."

"I know." Mikami-san’s hand disappeared from her shoulder and Kuroko glanced up to find Mikami-san smiling down at her easily. "But I figured it wouldn't hurt to try."

"I am sorry..."

Mikami-san shook her head slowly. "Nah, no need to apologize, Shirai-san. You can't help who you love right? Anyway, I hope we can maybe be friends."

Kuroko smiled a little, relieved at the easy acceptance at the rejection. She straightened from her bow.

“Mm, perhaps."

There was a long silence before Kuroko leaned forward to press a quick kiss on Mikami-san's cheek. An apology mixed in with a small thanks. 

"I really must be on my way now," Kuroko murmured before she leaned back. "Take care, Mikami-san."

Mikami grinned, her cheeks flushing with pleasure as she gave Kuroko a thumbs up. "See you at school, Shirai-san."

Kuroko teleported away with one last glance behind her.

**x**

_ August 15th, 3:03PM _

Try as she might, Mikoto couldn't get the image of Kuroko kissing that other girl out of her mind. Even though it was only a peck on the cheek, it was uncharacteristic for her kouhai to show affection to anyone other than her.

She sighed a little as she glared off towards the side.  _ Why do I even care? _ Mikoto wondered as her shoulders dropped. She felt sick. This should be a good thing. Kuroko moving on from her was a  _ good  _ thing.

So why did she feel so troubled?

"Mikoto?"

Mikoto blinked at the call of her name before she turned to glare at Touma. "What?" she responded aggravatedly.

Touma frowned at her. "Your ice cream is melting."

"Oh- _ oh _ ! Crap." Mikoto switched the cone to her other hand and shook the wet one frantically before reaching into her skirt pocket to pull out a handkerchief. She paused as she looked at it, suddenly recalling that the cloth belonged to Kuroko.

She clenched the handkerchief in her fist before lowering her hand and closing her eyes.

_ Why was Kuroko with that other girl? _

Mikoto felt Touma's probing stare and dreaded the questions she knew were coming.

She turned to give him a measured grin. "Thanks for hanging out with me today, Touma. I should be heading home."

A look of surprise crossed Touma's face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mikoto brushed away his concern with a hand wave and a laugh. "Yeah, of course. I'm great."

"Ahh.” Touma gazed up into the sky for a moment as if contemplating something before looking over at her curiously."That girl Shirai was with sure was pretty. Are they dating?"

Touma’s brows shot up when Mikoto's fingers curled into fists, involuntarily crushing the cone of ice cream in her hand. 

"Shit," Mikoto quietly cursed as she dropped the pieces onto the ground before covering her eyes with her dry hand. "Shit."

_Stupid, stupid._ _Why am I being so stupid?_

"Mikoto…" the tone surrounding the call of her name was gentle as Touma placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Mikoto stiffened from his touch before relaxing. She released a soft sniffle. "Shut up. Don't say anything."

"You're jealous." A smile played on Touma's lips when Mikoto reddened before looking away indignantly. "Wow, you're actually jealous. Does Shirai know that you-"

"I said shut up!"

Touma lifted his hands defensively as a few sparks suddenly erupted from Mikoto's temple. He took a cautious step back. "Ano, Misaka-san…?"

Mikoto huffed as she let her powers drop. She collapsed on the bench behind her and pulled out the same handkerchief from earlier to wipe off her hand once more. "I'm  _ not _ jealous."

She couldn't be. Admitting that she was jealous would mean that there was something to be jealous  _ of. _ Which was silly. There was  _ no way _ that Kuroko was interested in that other girl, no way Kuroko would choose  _ anyone  _ over her. She was the #3 Level 5, the strongest electromaster in the city. The Railgun. Outside of that, she was Kuroko’s Onee-sama. No one could ever come between them.

Red shaded her cheeks at the intrusive thoughts as her stomach clenched. She closed her eyes, feeling uneasy. 

“This is stupid.” Mikoto gritted her teeth before shooting up. "I just need to clear my head.” She punched her fist in her palm. “Yeah, I’ll just blow off some steam and then everything will go back to normal,” she mumbled to herself, before spinning on her heel to face Touma. "Lets go to the arcade!”

Touma jumped back at the sudden movement. "Uh, what?" 

"Lets go to the arcade." Mikoto repeated with a frown. "Unless you have something better to do?" A spark of electricity flickered from her forehead. 

Touma eyed her warily. "That depends, are you going to electrocute the games-" He instinctively held up his hand to negate the sudden electric shock. Touma gazed at his twitching hand with a pale expression. It had been a while since Mikoto had last tried to fry him and it was not a feeling he had missed.

He leveled her with an uneasy stare. "Maybe you should go by yourself…"

Mikoto blinked, mouth parting in surprise. “But-”

“Not today, Misaka.” Touma released a small sigh. "It’s fine that you're not ready to admit your feelings, but I refuse to be your punching bag, Mikoto. Call me when you're ready to admit what we both know."

She gaped at him before releasing a growl and a stream of electricity his way. It was easier to fall back into familiar, albeit  _ bad _ habits, than admit what she was feeling. However, instead of blocking like she had expected, Touma opted to dodge out of the way at the last minute which meant her electricity had nowhere to go but straight at the target behind him. 

"Uh oh…" Mikoto released an uncomfortable chuckle as she watched the security bots spin, the electricity causing them to malfunction and run into one another. There was a moment of silence as Touma and Mikoto exchanged twin glances of horror before they both jumped back at the loud beeping noise that sounded from the bots. 

"Message, Message. Error No. 100231-YF. Offensive electromagnetic waves in violation of the radio laws detected. System malfunction detected. Security threat located. Initiating defense protocol."

"Damn it, Mikoto! Every time!" Touma shouted as he began running away from the bots that were now chasing him, with Mikoto following close beside him.

"Shut up!" Mikoto huffed as she ran next to him, shaking her head in the process. "I know! Shit! I know!"

“SUCH MISFORTUNE.”

**x**

_ August 15th, 6:43PM _

Exhaustion pulled heavy at Mikoto’s limbs as she let out a small sigh. To no one’s surprise, the arcade did little to help in the long term. After barely escaping from the cleaning bots- _ Touma had ditched her half way through the chase- _ Mikoto had spent her evening releasing some frustration. And it had helped, at least for a little while. 

After the arcade had closed, she wandered around the city with an aura of anger surrounding her that was so noticeable that even the delinquents that would normally try and hit her up gave her a wide berth. 

She had somehow ended up at the park where she sat on the swings for an hour simply thinking and despairing over the emotions that ran rampant in her heart before she was distracted by some of the neighborhood kids that accidentally launched a soccer ball at the back of her head. After playing with them for a while, she finally decided to head home only to notice that the last bus had already headed out, which meant she had to walk. Though this was a huge inconvenience, it did give her more time to think. By the time she finally made it home, she had calmed down a little.

_ Kuroko can do whatever she wants.  _ Mikoto closed her eyes as she entered through her front door and bent down to take off her shoes.  _ It has nothing to do with me.  _ Mikoto carefully deposited her shoes onto the shoe rack before slipping on her slippers.  _ But I should check out who this other girl is. To make sure she’s good enough. Kuroko is my best friend, I have to protect her… _

Her thoughts trailed off as she walked into her living room and noticed Kuroko curled up on the couch. Mikoto’s brows furrowed as she made her way to the couch and crouched down.

"Kuroko?" She frowned at the lack of response before she reached over to place a hand on Kuroko's shoulder and gently shake her.

"Mm, Onee-sama…"

A blush rose to Mikoto's cheeks at the soft murmur of her nickname and she was about to answer only to pause when she noticed that Kuroko was still asleep.  _ Oh, that’s right. She’s barely gotten any sleep the last few days. _

Her eyes softened as she smiled before she turned so that her back was facing the couch. She sat down on the floor next to Kuroko and leaned back to gaze up at the ceiling. 

It had been a while since she and Kuroko had last hung out together without any interruptions and though she probably wouldn't admit it to her, Mikoto missed her best friend.

But more importantly, she was worried about her. Mikoto looked back at Kuroko with another frown.  _ She's running herself ragged trying to solve this case. It would be a lot easier if she just asked me for help. That way I could take care of this and she could stop working herself to the point of exhaustion. _

Mikoto stood after a minute before wiping her hands on her skirt and turning around so that she could pick Kuroko up in her arms. Kuroko felt even lighter than she had three years ago and Mikoto felt her heart twinge in worry. She pulled her closer.  _ Even after all these years, she still doesn't know how to moderate herself. How did I get stuck with such a stupid kouhai. Really, making me worry like this... _

"...Onee-sama…" Kuroko practically buried herself in her chest and Mikoto released a short, unsteady breath at the unexpected contact. Her ears burned a little as she walked them over to Kuroko's bedroom door.

She grimaced when she saw that the door was closed.

_ Damn it, if I put her down I might wake her up and then she'll insist that she's fine and work more. Ah, but I can't open the door with her in my arms! _

Mikoto thought about using her electricity to force the door open but figured that would make a lot of noise too. She sighed before reluctantly looking over at her room, which was across the way.

… _ I'll just sleep on the couch tonight and she can have my bed. She should be able to have at least one decent night sleep. _

A couple of years ago Mikoto would have  _ never  _ allowed Kuroko to sleep in her bed with her permission, but they had both grown up a lot in that time and she knew Kuroko wouldn't do anything weird to it.

After a few minutes Kuroko was tucked in. Mikoto had managed to take off the younger girl's skirt, ribbons and blazer but did no more than that. Though this wasn't the first time she had helped the younger girl change, she couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, more so than if Kuroko had actually been awake and teasing her.

She allowed her eyes to roam over Kuroko's vulnerable form, gaze lingering on the exposed skin of her kouhai’s stomach and felt something inside her clench. She gritted her teeth.

"Mou, what is wrong with me?" Mikoto massaged her temples and forced herself to look away. Her face felt hot, her hands clammy and shivering. Mikoto gripped her chest. It felt tight, like something was constricting her airway.

She took a deep, sobering breath before tentatively looking at Kuroko again. Kuroko's features had smoothed out in her sleep and her face was relaxed, devoid of the usual mischievousness and seriousness that Mikoto was used to seeing.

The younger girl's skin looked soft and not for the first time, Mikoto noticed how…pretty her kouhai was. No, beautiful. Kuroko was beautiful, so beautiful, especially with her hair down like that and-

Mikoto’s eyes widened when she realized where her thoughts were heading. She held her head in frustration. "Stupid Touma and his stupid suggestions putting stupid ideas in my head."

Mikoto glowered as she clenched her fist, willing the strange thoughts to stop.

"Mm, I love you…Onee-sama…"

Mikoto's breath caught in her throat at Kuroko's mumbling and her mind momentarily went blank before her cheeks lit up. She covered her mouth to stop the sound that wanted to escape before running out of the room, nearly tripping on her feet.

She did however bang her knee on the coffee table and she hopped on one foot towards the living room couch. She collapsed face down on the cloth and sighed..

This time she did hold her head as she sunk into the cushions. Her heart was beating hard in her chest and she felt like she was going to pass out at any moment as she replayed Kuroko's words in her head over and over again.

Though she  _ knew _ that Kuroko was in love with her, actually hearing it was different. She thought she would feel freaked out but the only thing that was coursing through her at this moment was warmth.

She gave herself a few minutes to calm her racing heart before she sat up and leaned back against the cushions, exhausted. Mikoto swallowed after a moment before reaching into her blazer pocket to pull out her phone.

Mikoto closed her eyes with a pained expression as she hit the speed dial and held the phone up to her ear. She only had to wait a few seconds for the person on the other end to answer before saying. "You were right."

There was a moment of confusion on the other line before Mikoto took a deep breath before timidly repeating. "You were right, Touma.” She looked over towards her bedroom with a frown. "I was jealous and I think…" Mikoto returned her gaze to the ground "I think I might like her back."

.

.

.


End file.
